Cargan ABC One Shots
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Cute, fluffy, sad and funny 26 one shots of Cargan! :)
1. Assignments

**A is for Assignments**

"Carlos, go away!" Logan groaned at his cute but annoying boyfriend who was practically in his lap, covering his exposed neck with sweet kisses.

"Mmm nooo." the little Latino purred, sucking a small part of Logan's neck between his eager lips. The smart boy moaned at that before gripping Carlos' hips and lifting him off of him.

"Carlos, I have this huge assignment I need to work on! Ms. Collins wants it in _tomorrow _and um, it's BLANK!" Logan growled while gesturing to his blank cardboard and the open notebook that had no ink on them.

"Can't you do it later?" Carlos whined while climbing back into Logan's lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around the other boy's neck before swooping down and kiss his protesting boyfriend.

"N-no, Carlos!"

"Mmm, yes Carlos." Carlos mumbled before rolling his hips forward against Logan's. Logan moaned as Carlos did it again before flicking his tongue out across the brunette's bottom lip. Logan complied after a few seconds and groaned when his Latino wrapped their tongues together and sucked.

The smart boy slowly fell backwards, pushing all his homework aside as he did. Carlos fell on top of him and jutted his hips against Logan's again. Logan bit the other boy's tongue which earned him a whimper.

_"Well," _Logan thought to himself as he grabbed Carlos' plump ass and squeezed. _"It can't really hurt to do my assignment later."_

* * *

**A/N **Well. Here we are with my Cargan one shots. :) Hope you guys will enjoy them!


	2. Bored

**A/N **Double update. :P I think these will be moving faster than the Kames one. I know that this is T and I'm really trying to keep it that way but this chapter is very strong T or light M. Whichever you prefer. :P

* * *

**B is for Bored**

"Logie, I'm booored." Carlos Garcia whined from his position on his boyfriend's bed hanging upside down. Logan Mitchell, Carlos' boyfriend, ignored him from his own spot against his bed's head board.

The couple were the only people in the apartment since James took his boyfriend, Kendall, out on date and Mama Knight and Katie were shopping. Carlos had already gone swimming, did a few stunts and pranks but he was still bored! And stupid Logan was too enthralled with his book to do something with him. Grr.

The Latino puffed out a gush of air before bumping Logan's outstretched legs with his foot. "Hey, Logie! Hey Logie! Logie boo! Logie pie! Logie bear! Logie-"

"Carlos, if you don't stop nudging me with your foot, in about an eight of a minute, you will be footless." Logan threatened, eyes still locked on the pages of his book.

Carlos hated books. Pouting, the small boy sat up and flopped himself down along side his boyfriend. "I'm so bored though!"

"Not my problem."

Carlos' pout deepened. "You're so mean! Let's go do something. Please?" he tugged on Logan's arm but got shooed away.

"Carlos, no! Later maybe, but not now. I'm in the middle of a really good book here." the smart boy replied a little annoyed.

Carlos read the book title. The Hunger Games. The Hunger Games? Sounds awful. Like, no food? He couldn't do that. Nope. "Logieee." the Latino rolled on top of Logan who growled irritably. "Let's go to the movies!" then Carlos let out a squeak when his body met with the bedroom floor.

"NO. Go away and let me read in peace, 'Litos!" Logan snapped before turning his attention back to the stupid book. Carlos got up with a huff, chocolate eyes flashing with hurt before walking out the room.

The Latino didn't know where he was going to go or what he was going to do. He was out of ideas. That was until he saw Camille and Lucy in the hotel's lobby making out with each other. Camille was on Lucy's lap, her fingers threaded deeply into the other girl's locks tightly and tugging. From where Carlos stood, he could see the rocker's tongue sliding in and out of Camille's mouth and fuck. That was hot.

No one was really surprised when the two girls came out and told everyone that they were dating each other. They had always seemed to fancy one another. They were accepted with warm hearts by everyone but Carlos was about to _not _accept them anymore if they kept fucking each other's mouths like that in public. He was sporting a huge problem...

Carlos suddenly grinned. Maybe Logan will finally come to his senses and maybe fuck him for awhile? Just to help him out from being bored and his issue.

The Latino skipped back to 2J and entered his shared room with his boyfriend before jumping on him. "I'm hornyyy Logie!" he chirped before grinding down on a squeaking Logan.

"Carlos, no! Not now! _Oh god~_" Logan let out a small moan. Carlos grinned, leaning forward to bite the pale boy's ear. The Latino felt hands resting on his hips and grinned again. Ha! Logan finally-

"Oof!" Carlos was shoved to the ground again.

"Urg! NO!" Logan shook his book angrily. "Book! I'm reading my book!"

Carlos growled. "Your book is stupid and so are you! UGH!" hopping up from the floor, Carlos stormed to their bathroom and slammed the door shut. He quickly tore off all his clothes before sinking to the bathroom floor, small hand wrapping around his member.

Fine. If Logan was going to be stupid and mean and not help him be un-bored, he'd just entertain himself! With a pouty look, Carlos sucked three fingers while spreading his legs apart. After the fingers were wet enough, one by one he inserted them in his hole, a small moan leaving his parted lips.

**Line Break**

It was only 20 minutes later did Logan finish The Hunger Games. He set the book down and sighed. What an incredible story. So sad and heart breaking though. He stretched before sliding off the bed and yawning.

He was hungry and thirsty. Maybe a sandwhich will do. Then he could go hang out with his obnoxious but really cute boyfriend, Carlos. Speaking of Carlos, where was he? Logan had to pee but he'd look for the Latino right after that.

Walking to the bathroom, the brunette frowned when he saw the door closed. His frowned deepened when he heard a whimper followed by a moan coming from behind the door.

"Uh, Carlos?"

"_Uhn, go away._" came the raspy reply. Logan's eyes widened after hearing the sound of his boyfriend's voice. It sounded like Carlos was in pleasure.

"No, what are you doing?" the smart boy asked while trying to open the door. It was locked.

"_What you should have been hours b-before. Oh~!_"

"You aren't- I mean- are you doing what I think you're doing?" Logan asked timidly though his voice held excitement in it.

Carlos didn't reply. He just moaned and Logan felt himself harden in his pants. "Baby, let me in please." he groaned softly. Carlos let out a cry filled with pleasure before replying.

"N-nope. Maybe next time you'll do something with me when I'm bored! I'm not anymore, just fine. Bye now, Logie."

Logan cursed under his breath before banging his head on the door.


	3. Clubbing

**A/N **Okay. This story is moving to the M section now. Ha ha. :3

* * *

**Clubbing**

The club was packed from wall to wall. Sweaty bodies moved against other sweaty bodies. The huge room was dark except for the flashing electric white and purple light. Trina's duo with Ludacris B R Right was blasting loudly through the room.

Two males hovering by the long table filled with snacks and alcohol drinks were watching two other males dance with each other on the dance floor. From where Logan Mitchell and James Diamond were standing, they could tell that one of the males was short while the other one was tall. The short one who looked like a Latino was slowly but in a sensual rocking his ass against the other male's crotch.

Logan and James had been watching these two for awhile, itching to go over there and dance with them both but they seemed a bit caught up with each other. It was when the smaller boy, the one who had captured Logan's complete focus, turned his head to stare directly at him with a sly teasing smirk that made Logan snap.

James leaned down until his mouth was close enough to Logan's ear and said, "He's looking at you."

"I know." the shorter brunette tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, chocolate eyes growing darker.

"And he's still looking at you." James went on and Logan nodded. It was true. The Latino boy was now _smirking _at him like he knew something he didn't. Which was crazy because Logan knew everything.

The Latino finally turned away before turning his body in the other males' arms, wrapping his arms around his neck and leaning up to press the side of their faces together.

"You should have gone over there." James said as he and his friend stared at the two guys for a few more seconds before turning to the snack table.

Logan scoffed. "That's his boyfriend he's dancing with. I don't want to get into a fight today, James. In fact, I don't want to be here at all! I don't like clubs and loud music and-" a small arm sliding around Logan's waist shut him up. Surprised, he turned around to face the Latino boy. The other male, who they both saw was a blonde, stood next to him. Both boys wore smirks on their faces as they stared at the older two males.

"We couldn't help but noticed that you guys liked our little show for you." the blonde moved away from his companion to stand next to James who was eyeing him up and down approvingly.

"That was for us?" James let his own flirtatious smirk come out and he slowly wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist. When said blonde made no intentions of pushing his arm off, James didn't hesitate to yank the boy in into his hard body. The blonde, with sparkling emerald eyes, James noticed, just let out a soft giggle.

It was the Latino who answered James' question. "More like a message for you two to come join us. I thought for sure nerdy here was smart enough to figure that out." the boy's voice was of teasing and he curled himself into Logan's warm side.

"Nerdy?" the smart boy repeated. The Latino nodded.

"Unless you got another name?"

"Logan." Logan put his arm over the Latino's shoulder who snuggled in closer to him.

"Logan." he repeated before smiling. "Suits you. Name is Carlos. And the boy whose mouth is being eaten by your friend is Kendall."

"Think I might call him Feisty." James moaned against Kendall's mouth. "Maybe Blondie."

Logan shook his head at his best friend before pulling Carlos closer to him if possible. "Carlos. Suits you just perfectly." he teased and Carlos grinned before grabbing a fistful of Logan's shirt and pulling him down to his level.

"People around here have a different name for me though." he whispered, lips inches away from the brunette's.

"Yeah?" Logan whispered back, eyes black.

Carlos giggled and shook his head. "Nope. Just wanted to get you hot and bothered. Now! Come dance with me, sexy." the Latino dragged a laughing Logan to the floor before smooshing their bodies together, his arms wrapped around the taller male's neck. Logan's arms went around Carlos' waist and he held the boy's body to his own while slowly grinding to the end of B R Right.

James was still by the snack table with Kendall, their mouths swollen but still moving and over lapping with each other's.

Logan didn't care for he had a really sexy Latino grinding against him and sucking his neck.

Maybe clubbing wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	4. Drunk

**A/N **Sorry it's been awhile. My laptop, some of you knew this already, got completely thrashed and I was almost an inch away from buying a new one. That didn't happen though, thank god.

Any who, this chapter sucks. It does. I could have made it better but I'm sick and lazy and didn't want to. So yeah. My fault if there's any mistakes or shit. .

* * *

**Drunk**

Logan stared with a baffled expression on his at his best friend James Diamond. His mouth was opened and he was trying to speak but no words came out.

"What?" James shrugged with a small smirk. "I think you should." What James thinks Logan should do is get their friend (and Logan's crush) Carlos, drunk. Why? Because Logan has this huge ginormous crush on the bubbly Latino but is too much of a chicken shit to fess up to him.

James' idea: "Get him drunk and then fuck him."

What Logan thinks: *speechless, can't form words, thinks bad horrible idea* Yeah.

Finally seeming to have found his voice, Logan squeaked, "Are you crazy? I can't do that to Carlos! Who the hell would even do that!?"

"Me. How do you think Kendall and me got together? I got his sexy ass drunk, fucked him and then told him that I loved him the next morning and know what happened next? We began dating and still are." James grinned. Logan on the other hand had his jaw on the floor.

"Are you serious?" he finally managed and James nodded.

"Yeah but we're not talking about me right now. We're talking about how you're going to tell Carlos you love him. I say you get him drunk and-"

"NO. Absolutely not. James, come on. There has to be a different way!" Logan whined before flopping on his bed. James sat down beside his friend's sprawled out form and patted his knee.

"You could just tell him, Logan. It's not that hard."

"WHAT? NOT THAT HARD? James!" Logan shot up and gripped the pretty boy's shoulder. "Carlos means the world to me, okay? If he rejected me, I'd die. I would. I'd rather be his best friend than him hating me, thank you very much."

James took Logan's hand off his shoulder and held his arm. "Logan, Carlos won't hate you! Even if he rejects you, which he won't, I know that he'll still want to be your friend."

Logan shook his head. "I don't believe you. I can't- I won't- Jameeeees." the smart boy let his head drop forward onto the pretty boy's shoulder and closed his eyes. Silent tears slid down his cheeks as he thought of all the bad scenarios when Carlos would reject him. Yes, Logan was absolutely sure that the Latino boy would. He could never love Logan like the way Logan loved him.

James hugged his shorter friend to him and sighed. Little did he know that his boyfriend just let out the same sigh as he downstairs in the hotel's lobby.

"Carlos, for the love of god, just GO up there right now and tell Logan! I beg of you. I hate seeing you like this." Kendall Knight was holding a distraught Carlos Garcia who was hiccuping and freaking out.

"N-no, I can't do that, Kenny! He'll hate me!" the Latino wailed and hugged his friend tighter. Kendall wheezed slightly because of how tight Carlos was squeezing him. Boy didn't know his own strength.

"Carlitos, please." Kendall gently pried Carlos off him before staring into his mocha watery eyes. "Logan could never hate you. He loves you. I see that. I do and you love him too so why not tell him and get it over with so you two can be happy and not... like this." the blonde gestured to Carlos who pouted and sniffed.

"I-I don't know if I can..." he mumbled.

Kendall blew out a puff of air before pulling Carlos into another hug. It broke the blonde's heart when he heard his friend sniffling from his chest. "Carlos... this is killing you. Please go tell Logan you love him."

"I c-can't! He'll-"

"If you say he'll hate you one more time, I'm bitting you." the taller boy threatened before closing his eyes and brain storming hard for something that could bring Carlos and Logan together without Carlos thinking that Logan would hate him.

It was only a few minutes later when his brilliant idea came to mind. "Get him drunk, Litos."

Carlos looked up, face a bit red and puffy, to stare at Kendall. "Huh?"

Kendall grinned slyly as he remembered him and James... drunk... sex... great time... shaking his head, the blonde looked down at Carlos who was still staring up at him with a confused look. "Look. Get Logan drunk. Then tell him. Maybe take advantage of him if you want but really just pour out your heart to him. It's not like he'd remember."

Carlos gave his friend a crazed look before exploding. "ARE YOU SERIOUS? I CAN'T DO THAT!" Kendall rubbed his ears with a pained expression on his face.

"Ow..."

"And I want him to remember! Then that whole thing would be all for nothing!" the Latino huffed and the blonde rolled his eyes.

"At least you would have told him..." Kendall muttered before glaring hard at Carlos. "And if you don't like that, I suggest you grow a pair and tell Logan. I'm going to go find James." the tall boy walked away towards the elevator with Carlos trotting after him.

"No Kendall! I need help!" he whined. Kendall reached the elevator and pressed the arrow pointing up button before turning to face his distraught friend.

"I already told you ideas that would help you but you don't like them. So I don't know what to tell you now."

As Carlos began to protest, the elevator doors opened and revealed an annoyed looking James and a panic looking Logan.

"Listen Logan. If you can't tell him then get his ass dru- hey baby!" the pretty boy's eyes brightened when he noticed his boyfriend standing there. Walking out the elevator, James wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist and pulled him in close.

"Hey, I was just about to look for you!" the blonde smiled before kissing James.

"Good, cause I was coming down to look for you." the brunette hummed against Kendall's lips. Pulling away, James looked at Logan sternly. "Do it." he demanded before dragging his boyfriend away.

Logan groaned while Carlos blushed and let out a small, cute cough. "Um, do what?"

"Do nothing. Nothing, it's okay. Um, how are you?" Logan didn't give Carlos a chance to answer for he stepepd closer to the shorter boy wearing a concern expression. "Were you crying?"

Carlos put on a fake smile. "N-no. I wasn't crying-"

Camille walked by, her nose in a script. "He bawled like a baby." she said and continued walking, never once looking up from her lines.

Carlos turned and glared after her but then fingers under his chin turned him back around and he was faced with a worried looking Logan. "What happened? Are you okay?"

The close proximity of their faces and their bodies made Carlos snap. Maybe getting Logan drunk wasn't such a bad idea.

"No, I'm not actually. I want to talk with you. But first, I need a drink."

Him getting drunk wasn't such a bad idea, either.

Line Break

"A-a-a-and-" Carlos hiccupped and sobbed at the same time before slamming himself back down on Logan's dick, "I just l-love you so much, but I couldn't tell y-you cuz you'd h-h-hate me!"

Logan moaned at Carlos' tight heat, his brown eyes black and blown with lust. "H-hate y-you? Carlos, b-baby, no. I love you so much! I-I was so scared to t-tell you how I felt- _oh Jesus fucking_ _Christ_!" Logan moaned before flipping the Latino over onto his back and started pounding in his ass.

Carlos screamed in pleasure as his prostate was jabbed over and over again. Logan buried his face into the smaller boy's neck and moaned as his dick was squeezed impossibly tight. "Y-you l-love me?" the Latino gasped before letting out a pleasured fill wail as Logan struck his sweet spot good.

"G-god, yes." The smart boy pressed his forehead to Carlos' and kissed said boy's lips gently. "For such a long time. Oh fuck, I'm close!"

Carlos yanked Logan into a love filled heated kiss. "You have no idea how happy you just made me." he whimpered against other boy's mouth before crying out at a hard particular thrust that sent him overboard.

Logan wasn't far behind. Having Carlos' heated walls squeeze his dick so pleasurably made him see stars and seconds later he was coming hard, filling the spent Latino to the brim.

Logan fell on top of Carlos, both of their eyes already closing shut, sleep quickly pulling them in to its clutches. "Mmm, I love you so much." Logan barely heard Carlos' whisper and smiled tiredly.

"I love you too, Carlos." with a yawn, Logan cuddled up into the Latino's warm body and fell asleep. Carlos was already gone.

The next morning… was quite a morning. James and Kendall walked into the other sleeping male's room with grins on their faces and cell phones in their hands. James was video taping a naked Logan and a naked Carlos while Kendall was taking pictures of them.

They were both giggling and laughing and just about having the time of their lives.

Both being light sleepers, Logan and Carlos moved around a bit before groaning and blinking open their sleepy eyes. They were facing each other when they did this and practically leaped out of the bed when they saw one another.

This just caused a new batch of laughter from James and Kendall. "Looks like you two took up our amazing idea and got a lil bit outta control, yeah?" the hazel eyed boy drawled out teasingly.

"And horny." the blonde added with a snicker. "Was there any talking at all?"

Carlos groaned with a red face. He didn't know what the hell was going on. All he knew was that he was naked, his ass hurt and he had a bitch of a hangover. Logan seemed to be having the same problem.

"Uhgn, what happened?" the smart boy asked and James and Kendall shrugged with grins.

"Ya'll got it on, that's what happened." Kendall said.

"Seems like it." James agreed with a chuckle. "So tell me. Who bottomed?"

"WHAT?" his friends shrieked. Kendall giggled while James rolled his eyes.

"Do you guys seriously not remember anything?" he demanded lowering down his phone and putting a hand on his hip.

"All I know is that me and Logan came back up here and got out Mama Knight's hidden liquor, that really isn't hidden… and got a little drunk."

"Yeah, that's all I remember." Logan added and Kendall huffed.

"Are you serious? Not only did I want some juicy details but I wanted you guys to be together! Ugh!"

"What are you talking about, babe? They are together. 'Member?" James ignored the confused look Kendall gave him and stared at his two friends who looked lost. "Yeah, it was official last night but it happened. You two weren't all the way drunk when you confessed to each other so the memory will come back to you later. Anyways, you guys became boyfriends and have sex. That's what happened, congratulations, Kendall, let's go."

The brunette didn't wait for a reply from Kendall and grabbed his arm and pulled him out the room, leaving two blushing people behind.

"I feel like James might be right." Logan finally spoke after an awkward minute of silence. He turned to face Carlos and smiled softly even though it was slightly nervous. "Look. I love you, Carlos. I do. I want to be sober when I ask you this so, will you be my boyfriend?"

The Latino couldn't contain his happiness or his squeal of joy as he threw himself onto Logan. "Yesyesyesyes!" he cried over and over again while planting kisses all over Logan's face.

The smart boy laughed and hugged his boyfriend (feels good to say that, he thinks) to him.

Meanwhile, James and Kendall are in their room talking. "Was that all true? What you said back there?" Kendall asked his boyfriend who was taking off his clothes.

Kendall was already naked waiting for James. Peeling off his last garment of clothing, James crawled up the blonde's body giving it sweet kisses. "No, and I don't care. They're together now like they should have been eons ago."

Kendall giggled before letting out a moan. "Mmm, well, I hope they're finally happy with each other. I know I was after our first time. Even though you got me drunk."

"I'm sure they will, babe. And you didn't complain. Now hush and let me ravish your body."

"Who the hell says 'ravish'?"

"I do. Not shush. up."


	5. Energy and Empty

**A/N **Sorry for the slow update. I only did this because my other stories were on hiatus on my laptop which was being fixed so I did these on the family's computer. Now that I've got my laptop back though, I'll be working on the stories I had on there. So yeah. Don't know when the next update for this will be. Also there are two one shots in this chapter. I liked both E's and couldn't choose which one to do so I just did both of them. They aren't that great though. :P

* * *

**E is for Energy**

Carlos Garcia was a boy who ran on nothing but energy. A never ending energy that he's had since the age of two. It surprised everyone who ever came across Carlos at how bubbly and hyper he was. A lot of them actually got a bit intimidated by him due to his overly excited and energetic self.

Who could blame them? The boy was crazy. Well, just in the 'WOO! I LOVE EVERYONE AND WANT TO DO BACK FLIPS OFF A CLIFF' crazy way. Not that the little Latino flipped off a cliff... yet. Once at a sleep over with at the Diamonds', Carlos stayed up all night doing God knows what but in the morning, he ready for the day.

His friends had stayed up till 3 before conking out and were exhausted the whole day. Oh yeah. Carlos had woken them up at ten the next day, claiming that seven hours of sleep was plenty. He earned had earned 3 hard punches but his friends got up anyway.

Okay, everyone has got that Carlos Garcia is a little energetic bunny. They got that the boy never tired. But... the one thing they don't got is that after he's been underneath Logan's hard body, having him sliding in and out of him striking his prostate over and over again, that his energy is drained. To nothing. Carlos turns into a pile of melted goo that just lays there unmoving.

His doe eyes are half way closed with a far off distant look in them and his body is still. He breathes harshly yes, but he never plans on moving for a year. His body is spent and the only energy he has left is to curl his smaller body to his boyfriend's before shutting his eyes and falling asleep.

Other than that... Carlos Garcia is a boy full of energy.

**E is for Empty**

Logan always feels empty whenever he and Carlos finish having sex and his boyfriend pulls out of him. The Latino just fills him and makes him feel whole when he's inside him. It's a wonderful feeling to have Carlos so far in him that he can feel him burning in his stomach. But then he pulls out and the emptiness feeling washes over Logan's body, takes over his body and makes him feel weird.

Incomplete.

That is why, when they had both climaxed and Carlos began to slide out of Logan's tingling hole, said boy flipped his boyfriend over and slammed himself down hard on his flaccid dick. Carlos' eyes about popped out his head when he felt Logan's walls squeezing his already hardening dick hotly before letting out a moan. The younger boy was already moaning and mewling with pleasure as he rode the Latino's thick dick. As he did, Logan couldn't help but smile faintly when he didn't feel empty when Carlos was burning pleasurably in his stomach.


	6. Fingering

**A/N **Sorry for the wait. Thanks for all the reviews, guys. I'm glad people are liking this. :)

* * *

**F is for Fingering**

Logan gasped in pleasure as he threw his head back against the shower's wall. His wet, slipper back was pressed flushed against it while Carlos was pressed flushed against him. The Latino had the smaller boy hoisted up in his arms while he squished him into the wall, bulging biceps placed under Logan's pale, trembling legs.

Long tan fingers were not only working gasps and whimpers from the boy above but they were also working deep inside the boy's puckered, buzzing hole. Logan was completely gone, pleasure taking over his body and making him stop functioning like a normal human being.

"C-Carlos~!" he cried out when said boy jabbed his prostate, making him see stars. "R-right there!"

The Latino smirked and stared up at his young lover. "Right where, baby?" he whispered huskily, withdrawing his fingers from Logan's ass.

Logan all but shrieked with panic when he no longer felt his boyfriend's fingers inside him. "C-Carlos, n-no~" he gasped weakly, eyes wide and pleading with the smirking Latino hunk.

"No what?" Carlos teased further, leaning forward to bite the nerd's bottom lip.

Logan groaned. "P-please." he whimpered before arching slightly off the wall when Carlos licked on the outline of his lips.

"Please what?" the older male teased further on and Logan seriously felt like sobbing right now. Carlos saw this and chuckled before thrusting three fingers back inside the raven hair's hole, groaning slightly when he felt the heated walls suck in his fingers. Logan was sobbing now while wildly thrusting down on Carlos' fingers.

He loved it when Carlos' 9 inch and thick dick was in him but he, for some reason, really had a thing for the older boy's fingers. He didn't know why but he didn't care because all he knew was when the Latino's digits were working inside him, it left him feeling like he was on fire. In a good way, of course.

Carlos added a fourth finger and then his thumb and then his fist slid in the gaping wide hole of his boyfriend. Logan wasn't complaining. He was whimpering and mewling with pleasure and then moaning when he felt teeth sink into his smooth neck.

"C-Car," he moaned before crying when Carlos bit down hard on his neck. He felt a tongue sweep over the bitten spot before lips were kissing it and then sucking and god, it all felt so amazing and he needed to taste Carlos' lips now.

Grabbing the back of the Latino's head, Logan dragged him up and pulled him into a kiss that turned dirty and rough immediately after their lips touched. Spit was drizzling down his chin but Carlos was licking it off before forcing his tongue down his throat, making him slightly gag. The raven haired boy felt his boyfriend licking all around in his mouth while also feeling the older boy's fist working in and out of him pleasurably.

After a couple more thrusts with his fist, Carlos pulled out, Logan whining with protest at this. The Latino set his lover down on the bathtub's surface, keeping a muscled arm around the boy's tiny waist, he turned to shut off the water.

Before Logan could question all of this, he was scooped up into Carlos' arms. Immediately he snuggled into the Latino's hard but comfortable chest while he walked them out of the bathroom, dripping wet, and to their bedroom.

Carlos plopped Logan down on his bed, chuckling as the smart boy bounced with a pout. "Why'd you stop?" he was asking and Carlos straddled his legs. The Latino didn't say anything because Logan was goggling at his firm, naked body that was shiny with water. He felt water droplets slide down his pectorals and move down his eight pack. The Latino knew that if he said anything, Logan would not be listening.

"Babe," he snickered after a few minutes.

"Yeah, that's a movie..." Logan replied, doe eyes shamelessly staring at Carlos' rock hard member arching from his body in an appealing manner. The young lover licked his lips and Carlos rolled his eyes before falling forward, arms outstretched to stop him from falling completely on top of the smaller boy.

That broke Logan out of his trance and he squeaked when he found the Latino hovering above him looking like a dark, naked angel.

"Hey." Carlos said, voice husky and low.

"H-hi." Logan murmured shyly and Carlos rolled his eyes again before leaning down and capturing his boyfriend's lips into a searing, passionate kiss.

"I'm going to fuck you, Logie," the Latino growled against his blushing nerd's mouth before trailing one of his hands down between the boy's parted legs. He pushed them apart further before searching for his hole.

Logan squealed when he felt one of Carlos' fingers circle around his sensitive hole before feeling it slip easily inside him. Another finger and another one slid in too and then Carlos was sucking on a spot right under his ear and oh god, he was rolling their hips together.

The smart boy arched up into his boyfriend's body with a mewl and before he could stop himself, he bit the broad, tan shoulder his chin connected with when he rose up from the bed. Carlos thought that was absolutely the cutest yet sexiest thing ever and he growled again before smashing his lips down on Logan's.

_"So hard."_


	7. Gag

**A/N **People seem to like dominant Carlos more than dominant Logan so here's another dom!Carlos for ya. It's short and not that great but yeah. ._.

* * *

**G is for Gag**

The bed was hitting the wall. The mattress was sqeaking. But the two boys on the bed were too caught up in their lust for each other to care. Or notice. Well, really, one was on his back with a dick shoving in and out of his throat making him gag. And the other one was hovering above him with his muscled arms holding on to the bed frame as he continued to thrust inside the swollen red mouth wrapped around his massive cock.

Saliva was dripping down the raven hair's chin as he painfully but pleasurably took the hard and brtual thrusts Carlos was giving him.

"Mmm, you're so hot like this," the Latino moaned as he stared down at his innocent looking boyfriend. How he managed to look innocent with a 9 inch dick slamming in his mouth was a mystery to Carlos. It must of been those wide, chocolate eyes. Big and doe and blown with lust and love, yet still holding a pure innocent look to them.

Logan just hummed in return, choking slightly on his boyfriend's meat but still taking him all the way in. His mouth stung, his throat was rough but Carlos tasted so good and sweet that he didn't want to let up. His boyfriend wasn't letting up, that was for sure.

Carlos was loving the way how Logan's hot mouth was wrapped around his dick, sucking and licking at it. Logan oddly loved it as well, even though Carlos' thick meat was making him gag. It just was so long and thick and it was going down his throat. Logan knew he was going to be talking in a hoarse voice for a week or two, but he didn't care.

Carlos, naked and over him, fucking his mouth was something he'd do any day. Even if it did make him gag.


	8. Hips

**A/N **Sorry for not updating this sooner. Hope you all enjoy the chapter. :)

* * *

**H is for Hips**

Carlos couldn't seem to keep his eyes away from his boyfriend's hips. The way they swayed back and fourth naturally and entrancing made his mouth dry and his eyes darken with want. The couple were walking out of Rocque Records leaving James and Kendall behind to work with Gustavo more.

Gustavo had let them go earlier since their part was done. Now they were walking through the halls, Logan just a head of Carlos, oblivious to his boyfriend's hungry look on his face as he ate up his hips.

The raven haired boy was talking animatedly about something Carlos wasn't hearing and was turning the corner when he felt himself being tug backwards into a warm body with hands gripping at his hips. A squeak left Logan's mouth and he whipped his head around to stare at his boyfriend.

"Carlos!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

The Latino didn't answer for he was too busy exploring Logan's ticklish hips with eager fingers. A smile played on his lips as he fingered the outline of the pale boy's slightly curved hip. Logan let out a giggle.

"S-stop, 'Los!"

"Hmm?" Carlos hummed distractedly and turned his boyfriend around in his arms before bringing their bodies together by Logan's hips.

"What are you doing?" the smart boy repeated, face dusted with a blush.

"Admiring your lovely hips." Carlos smirked, massaging said hips gently.

"Why?" Logan asked, eyes fluttering shut at Carlos' antics. He let his body press shyly against the older boy's and looked up at him with doe eyes.

" 'Cause they looked delicious to me?" the Latino chuckled. "I don't know, I love your hips."

"Oh." Logan bit his lip cutely and Carlos smiled. Leaning down, he captured the raven haired teen into a sweet kiss, playfully nipping at the corner of his mouth.

"I also love your delicious lips."

Logan let out a giggle before wrapping his arms around Carlos' neck. "Well, I love everything about you." he gave a shy cough after that and looked down embarrassedly.

"Aww." Carlos cooed and tilted Logan's chin up by his finger and kissed him deeply, teasing his tongue past the younger boy's lips and into his sweet mouth. Logan mewled in delight and pulled Carlos closer to him.

When James and Kendall finally were done for the day and walked down Rocque Record's hall, it was to find their best friends making out passionately against the wall. They giggled and hurried past the couple, James only tossing, "I'd take that somewhere else unless you want Gustavo or Kelly to see you!" over his shoulder at them before taking Kendall's hand and leading him out the building.

Logan realized that that was a good idea and tried pushing Carlos away from him but Carlos was content of keeping him pinned against the wall, devouring his lips as his hands gently kneaded Logan's soft hips.


	9. Ice

**A/N **Oh my god, I'm so sorry guys. I've been crazy busy with dance and college classes and homework and life and aksloakslganslgnals. I abhor all of this crazy busyness deal I've got going on. ._.

I just really wanted to get something out before I pass out so yeah. Sorry for the tardiness but everything is going to be slow since life has suddenly got interested in me. Grrr. Question though: Does anyone still read this? 'Cause like, I'm fine with deleting it but I'm also cool with continuing it, it's just going to take longer to update. Any who, hope whoever is out there enjoys.

* * *

**I is for Ice**

Logan giggled and watched with large eyes as the frozen cube slid down his sleeping boyfriend's bare sculpted torso. The raven haired boy wetted his lips as the ice melted on its way down Carlos' heated body. God, it was hot. No pun intended even though the L.A air was scorching and left everyone stripped down to their underwear in misery.

Logan was only in some boxer briefs but Carlos... the Latino was nude. Naked and sprawled on his bed with a fan on his bed side table blowing on him. When Logan walked into the room just minutes before, he could see that the fan had no success of cooling his boyfriend down seeing that the Latino was covered in sweat.

The smart boy, being the smart boy and good boyfriend he was, left the room before he stripped off his clothes and went to the kitchen to grab some ice cubes. He'd skipped back to his shared room with Carlos, taken off all his clothes minus his underwear, and hopped on his sleeping boyfriend, straddling his naked thighs as he slowly lowered a couple ice on the sleeping boy's body.

Logan had gotten four ice cubes and he was now watching the last one sizzle on Carlos' heated abs. Logan watched with interest as the ice reduced to a little pool of water that trickled in the creases of the Latino's prominent six pack.

"Mmm." the younger boy moaned softly before grinning slyly as he leaned down and lapped up the melted ice off with his kitten like tongue. Sweat and water went down his throat but also the pine like taste that was Carlos went down as well. Logan loved how his boyfriend tasted.

Getting a little carried away, the raven haired boy licked his way up Carlos' body, crawling on him as his pink tongue licked around Carlos' collar bone before moving upward some more. Once he reached the sleeping (but slightly aroused) boy's neck, Logan's teeth came out along with the tongue and sunk into the Latino's flesh.

Carlos' eyes fluttered and a moan sounded from his slightly parted lips. Logan giggled and repeated his action, this time letting his lips wrap around the patch of skin he selected and sucked. Dark brown eyes popped open and stared down at a mop of soft black hair.

Carlos moaned and began to sit up, his boyfriend falling in his lap as he did so. "Logan." his voice was thick from his nap and husky from lust. Logan shivered and grinded his hips down against Carlos', emitting a moan from the both of them.

"Logan, baby, it's too hot for that..." Carlos' voice came out in a husky growl and he gripped the younger boy's hips to still them.

"Noooo!" Logan pouted and struggled to get loose. "Want you to fuck me." Carlos grew hard at that. But it was so hot, he didn't know if his body could handle that.

"I don't know, Logie..."

"I do!" the smart boy chirped before leaping off the bed and sprinting out the room only to return seconds later with a tray of ice cubes. Logan jumped into Carlos' lap and popped out a cube. He smeared it all over the Latino's body and earned a shiver.

"See? Now you're cold." Logan smirked and spread the palm of his hand flat on Carlos' chest. His fingers traced over the Latino's hard pecs and firm abs.

Carlos smiled at his boyfriend and caught his hand by the wrist. "You just always have to get your way, don't you?" he mused and flipped Logan on his back. The raven haired boy giggled.

"Yep."

"You're lucky you're cute." the Latino sighed and leaned down to press their lips together. Logan strung his arms around Carlos' neck and lifted his legs to wrap around the older boy's hips.

"You know, I get that a lot." Logan smirked and parted his lips for Carlos' tongue. Said boy just laughed and teasingly pulled down Logan's last item of clothing.


End file.
